


Foreshadowing, Omens & Evidence of Other Things in the Wind

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e21 Life on Mars, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh/Donna - Post Ep toLife on Mars





	1. Foreshadowing, Omens & Evidence of Other Things in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Foreshadowing, Omens & Evidence of Other Things in the Wind**

**by:** Brandy  
**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Post-Episode/Romance   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Apparently not Aaron’s for much longer either. Although, he gave artistic birth to them, so I guess they’ll always be his in a way. In any case, John Wells holds the pink slip- I’m just having a little non-profit fun.  
**Summary/Spoiler:** Up to “Life On Mars", and some wild speculation on the rest of the season. This is a Josh & Donna fic- although it doesn’t appear so right away. Be patient - all will be revealed….  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Evelyn for the quick notes and the advice and for the pleasant little trips to the land of speculation 

Donna walked to CJ’s office early Tuesday morning, knowing that she would find her already there. She, herself had come in exceptionally early knowing that, what with what was in the wind, whether the Vice President resigned or not, it was going to be a long and grueling day-especially so for Josh, who, despite the strained relationship he had with the Vice President, still felt a sense of loyalty to him. She further knew CJ would be there earlier than usual as well. For CJ, the day would be longer than it would for anyone, with the possible exception of John Hoynes. 

Donna paused at CJ’s slightly ajar door, and setting down the cardboard tray that held the two large coffees and bag of pastries, she slipped the top off of one of the cups, and held it just inside CJ’s door. 

"I know you like your alone time in the morning- but I came bearing gifts…" 

"If you’ve got danish to go with that, then consider yourself welcome." 

Donna gathered up the tray with the other coffee and the pastries and entered CJ’s office with a hint of a smile. CJ tried to return the gesture, but didn’t quite make it. 

"You’re here at an ungodly hour," CJ remarked, noting the time. It was five-thirty in the morning. “Don’t tell me you never left. That would just be too depressing." 

"No. I went home- for a short nap, a shower and to change my clothes. I doubt Josh did that much, although I hope I’m wrong." 

"You two didn’t leave together last night?" CJ asked, her brow arched in surprise. 

"Yeah, we did- but I think he came back. He had that look," Donna replied, taking a sip of her coffee. 

"That ‘look’? What, pray tell, does that mean?" CJ asked, a bit amused, despite herself. 

"He does this thing when he’s trying to get around me, to do something without having to hear me fuss at him. I can’t explain it- I just know when he’s doing it, and he was doing it last night." 

"Well, he did look like he was wound a little tight last night, but then I guess we all were a bit…strained. I almost felt sorry for Joe, the Republican. I mean, damn- what a first day…" 

"Yeah, he’s probably wishing he’d gone on to New York and that interview with Debevoise after all," Donna replied, reaching into the bag and pulling out two cheese danishes. She placed one next to CJ’s cup before biting into her own. 

"Debevoise? As in Josh’s father’s old firm? He had an interview with them?" CJ asked, her surprise evident. 

"Yeah. He said they were his fall-back. He wanted to serve, and we were the only ones left," she replied around a mouthful of danish. 

"His own party won’t have him?" 

"Apparently he’s not Republican enough, and that landed him in the doghouse." 

“Well, his first day on the job may have just gained him his ticket out," CJ observed grimly. 

"Come on, CJ - you don’t really think that was his intention…" 

"No. I’m just feeling mean… and tired, and frustrated. To borrow one of Toby’s expressions, aren’t we ever going to get out from under the knuckle-head stuff?" 

"Apparently not yet," Donna remarked with a sigh, then taking another sip of her coffee asked, in one of her patented non-sequiturs, "So, what’s up with Toby eating a salad yesterday?" 

"I assume it’s some sort of crash course in healthy living. He is, according to sources, trying to convince Andi that he’s a changed man, and is therefore husband material." 

"That’s actually kind of sweet. He’s wooing her. In his own, odd and utterly Toby-like way, of course- but still… it’s sweet." 

"I wouldn’t let Toby hear you say that. According to Will, Toby has gone from morose and grumpy to nervous and twitchy," CJ remarked with an amused little quiver of her lips. 

"You’re enjoying his distraction just a little, aren’t you CJ?" 

"Maybe… just a tiny little bit. I want it to come out alright for him in the end, of course, but I’m not above enjoying his present state of ….shall we say, dedicated groveling and abject placation, just the tiniest little bit." 

"You’ve got a very interesting dark side there, CJ." 

"Why, thank you, Tippi," CJ replied, with a real grin. 

"Don’t get me thinking about that again. It’s really kind of creepy." 

"You’re kidding, right? It was just a little bird. Annoying , I admit- but essentially harmless." 

"You try telling that to my Irish-Italian ancestors, who have, despite their protestations to the contrary, all sorts of faith in omens and superstitions, as well as curses. That kind of stuff sticks with you, no matter how far you get away from it." 

"Well… far be it from me to dispute the teachings of youth. So…what about this feathered stalker of yours has you so creeped out?" 

"I’m not sure- but in the last couple of years I’ve learned not to tempt fate too much. Also there’s this thing that my grandmother told me…" Donna said, but trailed off, looking a trifle embarrassed, while at the same time looking worried. 

"What?" 

"It’s… well, she told me that a bird on your windowsill was a bad omen. A sign of death or bad fortune." 

CJ looked at Donna for a moment, trying her best to laugh off Donna’s comment, but there was this little part of her, far in the back of her mind, that kept her from being able to do it. 

"Okay, then… well, that’s going to be a hard one to get out of my head." 

"See what I mean?" Donna relied with a nod. 

~~~~~~~ Later that morning~~~~~ 

Claire Huddle, of the Vice-President’s staff, had just left the Oval Office, escorted out by Charlie. Judging by the look on her face, it was fairly obvious what the contents of the letter she had been carrying had said. Josh, after receiving a call from Leo, had left his office to join the Chief of Staff in his. 

Donna watched his retreating form as he walked down the hall and noted the tension in his posture and the weariness in his stride. With a heavy sigh, she collected a stack of files and decided to take her own refuge in Josh’s office. 

Just as she was settling in behind his desk, she heard the now familiar tapping. Turning, with a groan, she saw, to her dismay, her feathered herald from the day before. He tilted his head ever-so-slightly, as if to acknowledge her presence, then began tapping on the glass once again. 

Getting up from her seat, she walked over to the window and bent down to face her personal harbinger of doom, and, in her most stern and authoritative voice, said, "Stop it!" 


	2. Foreshadowing, Omens & Evidence of Other Things in the Wind 2

**Foreshadowing, Omens & Evidence of Other Things in the Wind**

**by:** Brandy  
**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Post-Episode/Romance   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Apparently not Aaron’s for much longer either. Although, he gave artistic birth to them, so I guess they’ll always be his in a way. In any case, John Wells holds the pink slip- I’m just having a little non-profit fun.  
**Summary/Spoiler:** Up to “Life On Mars", and some wild speculation on the rest of the season. This is a Josh & Donna fic- although it doesn’t appear so right away. Be patient - all will be revealed….  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Evelyn for the quick notes and the advice and for the pleasant little trips to the land of speculation 

* * *

"Stop it!" Donna said, trying her best not to react every single time the tapping started up again. If it weren’t for some lingering remnant of superstitious caution, she would let Josh shoo the damn bird away. She couldn’t bring herself to do it though. It just seemed too much like thumbing her nose at the fickle whim of fate, and that wasn’t such a hot idea- especially not lately. For instance, some poor whacked out nut-job had tried to commit ’suicide by cop’ by taking pot shots at the White House. Then the Vice-President was taken down by some tawdry socialite with a yen for the spotlight and a seven figure book deal. Then there was that other element. The one that had crept into her consciousness over the last few years. The month of May. May had become a month of dread for her, a month when all those myths and superstitions and old wives tales crept into the front of her mind. Rosslyn…Mrs. Landingham and the President’s MS…Simon. And just why was that bird following her around? Hadn’t it already heralded all the major league bad news to come this month? What else could possibly go wrong? Did she dare ask that question out loud? 

*tap…tap…tap…* 

"Stop it! Would you please just stop it and go away?" 

"Okay- this is getting serious. Do you really think it’s going to respond to pleas and reason any more than it did to orders?" Josh asked, leaning in the doorway of his office, a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

"I can hope, can’t I?" she asked, getting up from her spot behind his desk and coming over to where he stood. 

"Yes- and you can also let me make it go away," he pointed out reasonably, coming the rest of the way into his office and taking the chair Donna had just vacated. 

"No, it wouldn’t be…" 

"Nice. Yeah, I know," he finished for her with resigned indulgence. 

She was about to say that it might not be prudent to anger their little feathered stalker, but then Josh might begin to believe she was slipping into the latter stages of dementia after all. Instead she changed the subject. 

"How did the meeting with Leo go?" 

"It… went. We discussed initial reactions and repercussions- the usual drill. It’s going to be a little sticky around here for a while." Josh replied with a weariness that she hated to see. It wasn’t really a physical thing, although she was sure he was managing on less sleep than she was. It was more of a draining of his spirit. Josh hated to come against a problem he couldn’t fix, and this was unfixable. She knew that and so, unfortunately, did Josh. 

"Well, it’s probably not as bad as it could have been. It’s not like it all came out in the press, and then he was forced to resign. At least this is… no- you’re right. It still sucks. What sucks more than anything is that something that should be private is going to be paraded around for public consumption and profit." 

"Yeah." 

"You don’t want to talk about this anymore, do you?" Donna asked, knowing he’d probably already said or heard the same things in his meeting with Leo. 

"I really don’t. Do you have something… anything that I can focus my attention on for the next hour or so. Something bland and ordinary, while at the same time not requiring a lot of mental energy." 

"That would cover pretty much everything you do…" Donna replied with a smirk, hoping to tease a little smile out of him. 

"You are, and forever will remain, an hysterically funny girl," he replied, in perfect straight-man manner. However, he couldn’t entirely keep the smile off his face, and Donna was pleased she had accomplished her goal. 

"And witty too. You always forget witty… and bright." 

"Imagine my embarrassment at such an oversight… now can you go find something for both of us to do." 

"I have plenty to do- but I’ll be glad to go find you some busy work," she rejoined, doing her part to keep the banter going. 

"You do that." 

Just as she was about to leave, she turned back and said, "I almost forgot- Zoey called. She’s having some sort of post-graduation bash Friday night at a club that Jean-Paul rented out for the evening, and she wants to know if we’ll come by. She said you can flirt with the co-eds and everything." 

"There you go with that mouth full of wise-ass again. Just for the record, I don’t flirt with co-eds - they flirt with me." 

"Yes, Josh- I know. It’s because you’re so handsome… and powerful." 

"Well- when you’re right…" 

"Whatever- so, should I tell her you can make it, or not?" 

"Sure, I guess. You’re coming too, aren’t you? I mean with me." 

"Was that an invitation?" 

"It sounded like one to me." 

"Wow, Josh- you really swept me off my feet there," Donna replied, rolling her eyes. 

"Is that a ‘yes‘, or a ‘no’? I hate suspense." 

"I guess. It sounds like it might be fun, and I can help you fend off all those adoring co-eds who fawn over you so shamelessly," she replied with a sarcastic smirk. 

"Really? You’d put your body between me and a stampede of adoring females?" Josh asked, smiling at the vision he’d created. 

"No- I was just planning on telling them about the real Josh Lyman- that should halt the stampede fairly efficiently." 

"Okay… but I like my thing better." 

"I’ll bet. You want the budget figures or is that too taxing for you at this time?" 

"I think I’ll be able to muddle through it," he replied. 

"Okay," she said and barely glancing at the files she was holding, she pulled out the file containing the budget figures and handed it to him. As she was just about to pull his door closed behind her, she heard him call after her. 

"Donna?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks." 

She stood there for a second, and noticed he didn’t look quite as despondent as he had when he had first come back from his meeting with Leo, and she knew in an instant that’s what he was thanking her for. Knowing that he felt a little better was thanks enough, but she appreciated that he was acknowledging that gift from her. With a quick smile, she said, "You’re welcome." 

Josh sat back, looking at the closed door, wishing that she hadn’t left, or at least hadn’t closed the door behind her. He liked catching a glimpse of her every now and then as she moved through the bullpen. He knew she was trying to give him some privacy to unwind a little, but she had already helped him do that. Now he was just distracted and a little- no, scratch that- very tired. Maybe he’d just sit there and close his eyes for a few minutes before going over the budget figures. Yeah, that sounded good… 

*tap…tap…tap…* 

Opening one eye, he turned his chair in the direction of the window, regarded the frustrating little pest perched on his windowsill with a heavy sigh and with a great degree of impatience said, "Stop it, already- would you?" 

The bird stopped, tilted its head at Josh, as if it was considering his request, then started tapping at the glass again. 

"Fine- have it your way, but I’m ignoring you. Just remember that… Okay, now I’m talking to the damn bird," he said, muttering that last bit to himself. Then he realized not only was he talking to a bird, but now he was talking to himself. The dementia was definitely spreading. 

"Why don’t you go bother Toby? He’s already nutty- a little more can’t hurt," Josh suggested, leaning back in his chair, and closing his eyes. When he wasn’t answered with more tapping, he turned a bit and glanced over at the window. The bird was gone. 

"Well, that’s kind of freaky…"he muttered, then with a little shrug, turned his back to the window and propping his feet up, proceeded with his little nap. 

Josh had a lunch meeting, so instead of going down to the Mess, Donna called CJ and asked if she had any plans for lunch. CJ informed her that she was going to hide in her office, but if Donna wanted to run out to their usual lunch place, she would be more than happy to share her sanctuary with her. 

Thirty minutes later, Donna was knocking on CJ’s door. 

"Yeah?" CJ called out from the other side of the door. 

Donna cracked open the door and stuck her head inside. 

"It’s me. I’ve got the good stuff," Donna said, shaking the bag, she was holding. 

"Well don’t just stand there. Come in and shut the door quick. Did you get the cheesecake too?" CJ asked, practically licking her lips in anticipation. 

"Of course," Donna replied, giving CJ a look that clearly said that was a silly question. She opened the bag and placed the containers on CJ’s desk. 

"You’re a life saver, Donna. I was really craving this particular brand of sustenance today, and since they don’t deliver…" 

"I know. I also know you’re trying to avoid the guys in the pressroom as much as possible today. I thought your briefing went well, though." 

“Yeah, it was very civilized, but it was just the first round. I can feel it building. They’re going to move onto the more sordid details before much longer, especially if ‘Miss Tell-All’ keeps dropping crumbs to Stu Winkle. We’re still in the appetizer portion of this thing, and as bad as I feel for John Hoynes, I feel much worse for his wife. And don’t even get me started on my feelings about this Helen person." 

"I know. Josh and I talked about it a little. The things people will do for money…and it’s not like she needs it. At least that so-called friend who set up that picture of Sam and his friend… I could almost understand the temptation of the money they offered her. It was still sleazy, but…" 

"Yeah, I know- but for some people, money is the least of their motivations." 

"So, what do you think her thing is?" Donna asked, putting aside the container that held the sandwich and moving on to her cheesecake. 

"I don’t know. Attention, publicity, revenge…who knows. There’s no telling with people like that. Let’s talk about something else- I refuse to let that woman spoil my enjoyment of this superb cheesecake." 

"Okay. Did you hear that Zoey’s boyfriend rented out a club for her graduation party?" 

"Yeah, I heard. I bet Chaz was just overjoyed to hear that…" 

~~~~~~~ 

Josh was on his way back to his office after his lunch meeting when he ran into Charlie. 

"Hey Josh…" 

"Charlie- how’s it going?" Josh asked as he stopped by Donna’s desk to pick up his messages. Seeing that she wasn’t there, he checked the post-it on her monitor and saw, in her distinctive scribble, ‘CJ’s Office’. He turned back to Charlie and noticed that he looked a little perturbed. 

"What’s up?" 

"This thing for Zoey on Friday… you’re going?" 

"Yeah- I mean, she asked and Donna and I said we’d drop by. Why?" Josh asked as he walked into his office. 

"Well… there’s something I need to ask you about that. Sort of a favor…" 

"What kind of favor?" 

"Well, Zoey told me the last time I saw her that she’s going to France for three months, and…. What the hell is that noise?" 

* tap…tap…tap…tap…* 

Josh turned towards the window, and Charlie, finally locating the source of the noise, did the same. 

"Hey- there’s a bird tapping on your window." 

Josh turned to Charlie with a slightly exasperated look, "Yeah, Charlie- I noticed. This is the second day in a row. He’s stalking Donna, or me and Donna. I’m not really sure." 

Josh went over to the window and leaning down, addressed the bird directly, "I thought you were going to go bug Toby? Buzz off, okay? Tippi’s not here, and I’m ignoring you." 

"Josh, you know you’re talking to a bird, right?" 

"Yeah- Donna’s really rubbing off on me. So what do need?" 

"Well, you remember how I helped out that night when you went after Donna?" 

"Yeah- what about it?" 

"Well, I need some similar help Friday night. Can you do it?" 

"You need me to be your ‘bad cop’?" Josh asked with a bit of grin. 

"Something like that. I’m still working on it- but are you with me?" 

"Sure. Just let me know. I’m with you," Josh said, and then turned back to the window when the bird started his tapping thing again. "Stop it!" 

Charlie looked from Josh to the bird, then back to Josh again. 

"Second day in a row, huh?" 

"Yeah." 

"That’s pretty weird, don’t you think?" Charlie asked. 

"This is the White House, Charlie- weird occurrences are part of the natural mix. Haven’t you figured that out by now?" 

"I guess… well, I’ll get back to you about the thing. Okay?" 

"Yeah- see you later," Josh said as he turned back to his erstwhile friend at the window. 

"I’m still ignoring you, so you might as well beat it," he proclaimed as he sat down behind his desk. 

* tap…tap…tap…tap….* 


	3. Foreshadowing, Omens & Evidence of Other Things in the Wind 3

From: "Brenda"  
To: "'joshdonnaff'"  
Cc: WestWingEqualityFic; "'Pleasure_of_the_President'" Pleasure_of_the_President  
Subject: [JoshDonnaFF] FF: Foreshadowing, Omens & Evidence of Other Things in the Wind (3/4)  
Date: Tuesday, May 13, 2003 9:30 AM

Author's Notes: Better late than never, huh guys?LOL Excuse the delay but RL is a bear. I confess to playing with the timeline and sequence of events a bit, but I figured hey- if Aaron can reorganize the calendar to suit his purposes, then I can play with his timeline. ( Ex: In Sorkin land, May 7th is on Saturday) 

All other notes and disclaimers in part 1 

Part 3~~~~~ 

Thursday morning… 

Josh stood in front of his desk, stacks of files in front of him, and a post-it board across the room decorated with photos of several potential nominees for the recently vacated position of Vice-President of the United States. His current priority was to whittle down the list to a select few- a short list, and time was of the essence. 

The trouble was- he was distracted. Not, thank God, by that bird that had driven him and Donna nutty for two days. It had finally given up in its relentless pursuit of… whatever it had been pursuing, and had moved on. Donna had been strangely perturbed by its absence. Not that she missed that incessant tapping- that absence was a welcome relief. Rather it was why the little pest had moved on that seemed to concern her. Of course, Donna’s superstitious side could be provoked by the oddest things, and while that was usually entertaining to watch, he didn’t have time for that kind of fun today. 

Still, he was distracted all the same. He felt bad about the idea of choosing Hoynes replacement- even though he knew it had to be done. A lot of it had to do with the avenues it opened for them. It wasn’t any secret that John Hoynes and the President had never had a harmonious working relationship, for a variety of reasons- both real and imagined on both sides. Now they had the chance to pick a Vice President that would be a real partner in ideals- a chance for compatibility and joint effort between the offices of the President and his second in command. That was an exciting thought, and that was what was bothering Josh. He felt bad about looking at it that way- for feeling that way. It made him feel disloyal. It called up the same guilt he’d had about leaving Hoynes in the first place to follow, what at the time, had seemed like an idealistic whim. 

That guilt was one of the reasons that Josh had been unwavering when Leo had asked his opinion five years ago about approaching Hoynes as a running mate once they had known the nomination was sewn up in the first campaign. It wasn’t the only reason- but it was a compelling one. Because, he had reasoned that once the Bartlet run in the White House was done, John Hoynes would be in the perfect position to become the next Commander-in-Chief, and his internal debt- the one he felt he owed Hoynes- would be paid. 

Now that would never happen. 

Rationally, Josh knew that Hoynes was paying the price for bad decisions and bad associations, but that didn’t mean he was feeling any less guilty. That guilt had been tweaked a bit more when he ran into Amy earlier that morning. In passing, just as a first glance, he had shown her the first round picks for the position. After looking them over, she had made a comment that was still sticking with him. 

"This is a real windfall." 

Now, he was almost positive she didn’t mean it the way he first took it, which was in a ’gee, isn’t it great that Hoynes had to resign. Now we can pick someone even better’ kind of way. In fact, he would bet that she didn’t mean it that way, but that’s the way it hit him. Maybe it hit him that way because she really did mean it that way and he wasn’t comfortable with the idea that she could look at the situation that way. He had been involved with this person and at one time thought they had something special. He had been wrong about that, but that she could that… mean-spirited still bothered him. It bothered him that she could say it. It was like having someone verbalize your darkest thoughts- the ones you didn’t want to admit to having. 

"Josh?" 

Josh looked up to see Donna standing in the doorway, a pensive, somewhat troubled expression on her face. 

“Is everything okay?" 

In the second before he answered her his eyes swept over the piles of folders containing the biographies of those he was considering, the senate chart with its growing number of ‘X’s’, and the assorted notes and news clippings that were scattered across his desk. 

"Yeah…I mean no. Actually…I don‘t know." 

"Okay. Well, if you want to talk it out, I’m here. You know that, right?" 

"I know. It’s just… I’ve got to get my head in this better," he said with a heavy sigh. 

"Is anyone looking particularly good to you yet?" she asked. 

"No. Well- maybe…" 

"Anyone you want to talk about?" 

He thought for a moment, his eyes falling to the news photo that was lying in the jumble on his desk. He was about to say yes, but he stopped himself. He’d chew it over for a little longer, then he would see what she thought. It was a risky idea in the extreme, and it would be a hellish- almost impossible- confirmation, but it would make an incredible team. 

"Nah- not yet. I need to think about it some more." 

"Okay. Whenever you’re ready. I’m up to my ears in details for the trip, so I’ll be around." 

"I know. Thanks," he said with a hint of a smile. 

As Donna turned to go back to her desk Josh called her back. 

"Hey- have you seen Toby around?" 

"A little while ago. He looked like he was talking to himself. It was a little weird," Donna replied with a grin. Josh, hearing that, chuckled a little to himself. 

"He’s probably preparing counter arguments in his head in case Andi isn’t swayed by his romantic gesture." 

"Ahhh- the house. That’s today?" 

“Tomorrow. If he lasts that long." 

“I think it’s sweet." 

"I agree. Although I wouldn’t ordinarily associate Toby with that particular adjective," Josh replied with a smile. 

"You should be nicer. I think it’s very admirable what he’s doing- making sacrifices and concessions for the sake of love. More men should be like that." 

Josh gave her a look at that last comment, and after a moment of consideration asked, "Are you referring to any men in particular?" 

A fleeting smile slipped across Donna’s face and then with a careless shrug said, “No… not really." 

Josh wasn’t quite sure he believed her, but that was just another in a long line of things he didn’t have time to think about right now. 

"Okay. Well, if you see Toby can you ask him to drop in for a few minutes?" 

"Okay. I’m going back to work now," Donna said, returning to her desk. 

When she was gone, Josh’s eyes fell to that news photo again. He couldn’t help but wonder what Toby would think of the idea. Or the President, for that matter. Josh’s instincts told him that the President would probably jump at the idea - but that didn’t necessarily mean it was a great idea. The President was an idealistic thinker at times, and in the world of professional politics that wasn’t always the most realistic path. Even though it should be… 

Friday Morning… 

Josh walked into the bullpen that morning at seven, and saw that Donna was already at her desk, surrounded by a stack of work. He crept up behind her as quietly as possible, and stood there for a moment while she muttered to herself as she worked. That little quirk of hers always amused him, and he loved to catch her unaware as she did it. She was obviously frustrated about something, and as her frustration level rose, so did the muttering. He was just about to break out laughing at her when she suddenly turned, directing a piercing glare at him, and said, "Are you going to loiter around the bullpen all morning, amusing yourself at my expense, or are you going to do some… you know- actual work?" 

"Aren’t we a little ray of sunshine this morning? How did you know I was here? I was being very stealthy." 

"You were not. You have no stealth, Josh. How many times do I have to tell you that? Also- I could smell the coffee you’ve yet to give me," she replied, giving him a superior look, even as she reached for the cup. He moved it just out of her reach, then with an irritating smirk, took a sip, uttering a sigh of pleasure. 

"Why should I give you any of my coffee? You insulted me." 

"I did not. I stated a fact. Now give me my coffee- I’ve more than earned it." 

"Once again, I must point out that this is my coffee, which I got for myself. Something I’m forced to do, since you never bring me any. Why should I let you have it- especially when you make disparaging remarks about my abilities?" 

Donna rolled her eyes, and, in a voice virtually dripping with sarcasm said, “Yes. Josh- I admit it. You are stealthy. In fact you are the master of cunning and guile… and stealth. Now give me the damn coffee!" 

Josh handed her the coffee, chuckling at her, and the fact that he had gotten his way. 

"I made you say it, Donna. You caved- I won." 

"I didn’t mean it, so it doesn’t count," Donna replied as she leaned back in her chair and drank with pleasure. 

"It does too count. You said it. I won." 

"How old are you, really? It can’t be more than ten years old." 

"Smart-ass. Come on- bring my coffee, and come into the office. I need to talk to you about something." 

"Okay," she said, following him, but adding along the way, “…and it’s my coffee. I won it." 

Josh gave her a smirk as he settled in behind his desk, and waited for her to take her usual seat across from him. 

"What’s up?" she asked, passing the cup to him so that they could share it. 

Josh didn’t say anything for a minute, and Donna looked at him expectantly, and with a hint of worry by the time he finally did. 

"You remember when you asked me if there was anyone I wanted to talk about- you know, for…" 

"Vice- President?" 

"Yeah," Josh confirmed. 

“Is there someone you‘re seriously considering?" Donna asked, looking mildly surprised. 

"Considering? Yes. Seriously? I… I don’t know. I’m not sure it’s a viable choice." 

"Well, I’ll give you my opinion- for whatever it’s worth," Donna offered. 

"It’s worth a lot, and you know it." 

"Josh…" 

"Donna- it’s worth a lot. You’ve been in the game long enough to know how it’s played, but not so long that you’re jaded by it. I need a fresh perspective." 

"Okay." 

Josh took the newspaper that was laying, partially obscured under a stack of files, and folded over so that the photo was the first thing you saw, and handed it to Donna. He watched as a flicker of surprise passed over her features, and he smiled at how subtle it was. If he didn’t know her so well he never would have noticed it. For an amazingly expressive person, Donna had learned quite a lot over the years about masking her reactions to things. It was a skill that had served them both quite well in their professional capacity. The only time it ever bugged him was when she directed that skill at him. 

After a moment of careful thought, she placed the newspaper back on Josh’s desk and asked him a question. 

"First reaction?" 

"Yeah- for starters." 

"It would be a brutal confirmation. Everything would get revisited. The alcoholism, Sierra-Tucson, whatever almost, but didn’t, come out during the hearings. And there are certain members of that confirmation committee that would take intense pleasure in raking a good man like Leo over burning coals." 

Josh sighed heavily. It wasn’t that he hadn’t already thought the very same things Donna just said. It wasn’t as if Toby hadn’t said almost the exact same thing when he talked to him the night before. He’d just hoped that Donna would have a more optimistic first reaction. 

Donna noted Josh’s expression and for a second wished she hadn’t been quite so blunt. Deciding that Josh needed to hear the rest of what she thought, but was afraid to ask, she continued. 

"That’s my first impression, Josh- and anyone would say the same thing, but that’s not all…" 

She waited until he was focused on her again, and told him the rest. 

"I think- in theory- he’s the best possible choice. Just the level of trust between those two men would make for the most harmonious and productive working relationship between a President and Vice-President in history. I know the President would jump at the idea…but, I’m not sure Leo would ever accept the job. “ 

“Even if the President asked him?" Josh asked, and while he knew Leo wouldn’t want to deny his dearest friend- his President - anything, he probably would be forced to. 

"Even then. I think, of all the obstacles, Leos’ reticence and his natural protectiveness of the President, would be the hardest two to overcome." 

"So, you think it’s not even worth trying…" 

"No. I didn‘t say that. Especially not if you think there’s even the smallest chance it could work. What’s the point in having a dream if you don’t even try to make it happen," Donna pointed out, with the tiniest hint of a smile in her eyes. 

"You’re right. I’m not giving up," he replied, meeting the smile in her eyes with one of his own. For a split second it was as though they were no longer talking about Leo or the President, or anything having to do with their professional lives. In fact he was sure that, just for that briefest of moments, they had both been talking about something completely different. Then, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone again. They were back to business without missing more than a beat. 

Noon, that same day… 

"Hey Donna!" Josh practically yelled, causing Donna to jump, and turn on him with her eyes narrowed, ready to smack him. 

"Honestly- why do you do that? You sneak up behind a person, then bellow like a rabid moose. It’s annoying!" 

"Well, I guess I’ve just proved that I have stealth and you are nervous and twitchy." 

"If I am, it’s because you drove me to be that way… What did you want, anyway- besides trying to give me a heart attack?" 

"Oh yeah… you remember how we were going to go to Zoey’s thing tonight?" 

"Yeah- what about it?" Donna asked, sensing that their plans were about to get scuttled. 

"Well, I’ve got to do something with Charlie tonight, and we may run a little late, so either I can meet you there or we can do something different…" 

Donna was disappointed, but not terribly so. Her days of enjoying loud techno-bars were a bit behind her. She was curious about this ‘thing’ Josh had planned with Charlie. 

"What are you and Charlie up to? It’s nothing that’s going to get either of you arrested is it?" Donna asked, only partially teasing. 

"See, now you’re confusing me with Toby. I’m the incredibly responsible one, remember?" 

"If you say so, ‘Mr. I-set-the-White-House-on-fire’." 

"That was Sam’s fault!" 

"What a good defense- especially since he isn’t here to deny it. So what are you doing, again?" 

"It’s a bold and daring mission for the sake of true love, and poetic gestures," Josh replied mysteriously. 

"Fine. Don’t tell me. Keep your little boy secrets. Just remember, if you get Charlie arrested, or yourself for that matter, the President is going to be pissed, and Leo will most likely kill you- if you’re lucky." 

"Love all that support I get from you, Donna," he said with a sarcastic little smirk. Then added, "I really am sorry- but I promised I would help." 

"That’s okay. I’m still swamped with all this prep work for the trip- just come back here when you get done with your little adventure and then we’ll decide what to do." 

"You’ve got a deal." 

Later that afternoon Donna was getting ready to leave for Zoey’s graduation ceremony when Amy came by. Donna took one look at the outfit that Amy was wearing, and had to quickly school her features into a neutral expression. What did she think- they were going directly from the graduation ceremony to the techno-club? Of course when Amy said "I love what you’re wearing," decorum demanded that she reply in kind. It was a good thing that years of working with Josh had helped her differentiate between telling a lie and not spilling your guts. This time she was flirting with that fine line between the two. 

Of course, Donna almost lost that carefully honed composure when Amy relayed the conversation she’d had with Josh the day before. Her windfall comment had not really shocked Donna- but it had irritated the hell out of her. The only thing that irritated Donna more was the fact that Amy couldn’t understand why it had bugged Josh. Not that she was going to let Amy know she felt that way. 

Let her remain perplexed as to the inner-working of Josh’s mind. What Amy didn’t know couldn’t hurt Josh. As always, that was Donna’s main concern. Her other concern was about why Amy was pestering her about Josh’s reaction to the comment she made. What information was Amy hoping to glean from her that she couldn’t have discovered after being in a relationship with Josh for all those months. Wasn’t she paying attention to him all that time? How could she possibly share the man’s life and bed and still not get him? Josh wasn’t that hard to figure out if you just paid attention. It was all right there. 


	4. Foreshadowing, Omens & Evidence of Other Things in the Wind 4

**Foreshadowing, Omens & Evidence of Other Things in the Wind**

**by:** Brandy  
**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Post-Episode/Romance   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Apparently not Aaron’s for much longer either. Although, he gave artistic birth to them, so I guess they’ll always be his in a way. In any case, John Wells holds the pink slip- I’m just having a little non-profit fun.  
**Summary/Spoiler:** Up to “Life On Mars", and some wild speculation on the rest of the season. This is a Josh & Donna fic- although it doesn’t appear so right away. Be patient - all will be revealed….  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Evelyn for the quick notes and the advice and for the pleasant little trips to the land of speculation 

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, this took far longer than I thought it would- but that's life, as they say...:) This now includes spoilers for 'LOM', 'Commencement', and the first few minutes of '25'. To all those who have sent feedback- thank you so very much- as much for the kind words as for the patience you've all shown in waiting for me to *finally* finish it. 

Most of all- thanks to wonderful Evelyn, who has been a huge help and a great source of support. 

Finally, thanks to all the kind souls who have nominated my stuff for the GCCAs. I'm more flattered than I can say. 

Part 4 

Early Friday evening…. 

Donna was at her desk, finishing up what she hoped were the last of the major details for the upcoming trip. Josh had left a little earlier to go on his ‘adventure’ with Charlie. Before he left he had been waxing poetic about fulfilling promises, realizing your destiny, and bold romantic gestures. He had, of course, been speaking in the abstract. At least, she was almost sure he was. Of course, it was possible that he was, in his own strange way, trying to tell her something. That would be just like Josh - saying or doing something that would appear one way to everyone else, then trusting her to figure out what the hidden meaning was. It was like the flowers, and the way he showed up at her apartment the night of the Inauguration. Those things, and several others, would seem perfectly innocent to the uninterested observer… but Donna always felt they meant much more beyond the obvious. Especially lately. The thing was- she couldn’t help but be a little scared. If she was right… well, it would change everything. Wouldn’t it? 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

As Donna indulged in speculation, Charlie and Josh were stumbling through the foliage at the Arboretum. 

"Charlie, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way- and I’m fully behind you in this- but do you have any clue at all where you’re going?" 

"I told you. I wrote it down. It’s nearby… I can tell." 

"I’m glad you know where you are, cause I’m beginning to wonder if we’re still in D.C anymore. I feel like we‘ve traversed the Amazon jungle," Josh grumbled. 

"Do I need to remind you again that this was your idea?" Charlie asked, glancing back at Josh. 

"Yeah, but since when does anybody pay any attention to me? Besides, I took it back…" 

"You could have fooled me. Come on, I think we’re getting close." 

"You said that five minutes ago," Josh groused. 

"But I was lying then so you’d stop complaining. Now I’m not," Charlie pointed out. 

~~~~~~ 

Donna was getting close to calling it a night when she heard someone approach her desk. 

"Hey- I can‘t believe you‘re here. I was just about to leave you a note," Amy said as she leaned in the doorway of Donna’s cubicle. 

“Yeah- I had a thing cancelled, so I’m catching up, " Donna replied, wondering what new wrinkle Amy was coming to drop in her lap. 

". Well, I just wanted to let you know - the Wellingtons - back on the list, so we have to fit them in." 

"It’s going to be a problem…" 

"Yeah, I know- but human rights, Amnesty International… we need them like three times a week. Is there a side meeting they could be involved in?" 

"Uhmmm… Yeah, that’s a good idea." 

"You got a few minutes to work with me?" 

"Sure," Donna said, wondering exactly what ‘a few minutes’ meant in Amy’s world. Somehow, she didn’t quite think it meant what Donna would like- which was literally a few minutes. It irked her that, although Amy had assistants of her own, she felt perfectly comfortable imposing on Donna all the time. Also, she couldn’t help but wonder if Amy was using this whole Wellington thing as a ruse for something else. All in all, Donna had a feeling this little ’work session’ was going to go on for a while. 

~~~~~~ 

"You know- it’s really dark out here," Josh pointed out, after once again being assured by Charlie that they wouldn’t be spending the night searching for the elusive, buried champagne. 

"Yeah." Charlie agreed, just as they both stepped ankle deep in water. 

"We’re in a brook now,"Josh stated needlessly. 

"Good. I think it was near a brook," Charlie said. 

“This is like a rice patty. I’m basically in ‘Nam here…" 

“Yeah, you would have done well there," Charlie remarked facetiously. 

Then, from somewhere in the bushes came the question, "Is someone there?" 

"Hello?" Charlie asked, looking in the direction of the voice. This was followed by a light being flashed in their direction, and the words, "Is someone there? I’m a federal officer." 

"Jamie?" Charlie asked, referring to one of the guys from Zoey’s detail. 

"Charlie?" 

"I’m Josh Lyman," Josh called out. "I’m with him. I’ll stay right- you know… here." 

‘Yeah,’ Josh thought, ‘I’ll stand here in this brook and be glad we’re not being arrested, because then Donna would never let me hear the end of that’. 

~~~~~~~~ 

"…the thing is, I understand why Josh may have been bothered by what I said, even though it was a misunderstanding- but what really gets me is, both times we’ve talked about it you seemed upset too." Amy said. 

"No, I understood what you meant," Donna replied, once again employing the theory that telling half the truth wasn’t really a lie. She knew what Amy meant, far better than Amy thought she did. "He worked for Hoynes for a long time…"she continued. 

"He left him," Amy pointed out with a bit of a hard edge to her voice. 

"And if you think that was easy for him you’re crazy. Josh doesn‘t leave people," Donna replied, unable to keep the passionate indignation out of her voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Josh watched as Charlie, the champagne bottle in his hand, walked across the clearing. Zoey had gone ahead to the car that was waiting for her, and Charlie, with one last look in her direction, came over to where Josh stood. 

"I thought you were going to give it to her," Josh said, gesturing to the bottle. 

"Yeah- she got there first, and started without me," Charlie replied with a sigh. 

"So… did you get anything sorted out?" 

"Not really. She’s confused, but she’s still leaving in the morning." 

"Maybe it’ll all work out. Come on, man- you can’t give up. Just be patient," Josh assured him as they made their way to Charlie’s car. “Catch up with her at the club. Give her the bottle- as a keepsake, if nothing else." 

"I don’t know… maybe. Come with me and I’ll think about it." 

"Okay." 

~~~~~~~ 

"…I get that Josh and Hoynes were close. What I don‘t get-" 

"You have to get Josh." 

"What’s that…What are you saying?" Amy asked, and was taken aback at the intensity of Donna’s answer, 

"His sister died in a fire while she was babysitting him. She tried to put it out and he ran out. He went off campaigning - his father dies. He wakes up in the hospital and finds out the President’s been shot. He goes through every day worried that somebody he likes is going to die and it’s going to be his fault. Why do you think he walks so fast?" She got up and walked away from the table, needing to put some space between herself and Amy, but continued to explain, 

“Anyway, when you looked at the list and said ’that’s a windfall’ , what he heard was ‘thank you Josh- you did it again- more for us’." 

"You said you have to ‘get’ Josh…" 

"Yeah.. That was.. I didn’t mean to say that you don’t- get Josh." 

Amy heard what Donna was saying, but even though she couldn’t look her in the eyes and read her expression, Amy knew that Donna wasn’t being truthful with her. Amy was positive that when Donna had said ‘ you have to get Josh’, what she really meant is , ‘you don’t get Josh’. At that moment it all came together, and there was only one thing left to ask, and regardless of what Donna said, Amy already knew the answer. 

"Are you in love with Josh?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Josh, Charlie and Wes waited outside the club. Josh was drinking a beer and trying to convince Wes that the wall at the Arboretum constituted a major challenge and therefore proved them as adventurous men able to adapt to their environment. Wes either wasn’t that impressed, wasn’t really listening- or both. 

When Wes walked away, talking into his wrist-mic, Josh turned to Charlie and said, "So, you think she’s coming out soon?" 

"I don’t know. I hope so." 

"Are you going to give her the bottle and say a proper goodbye?" 

"With ‘Frenchie’ hanging all over her? I think that may be a little awkward," Charlie pointed out, but when Josh continued to give him this challenging look, he sighed and said, “Anyway… I‘m still here, aren‘t I?" 

He would hang around- sure- but he wasn’t feeling very optimistic. 

"Charlie, my man- you can’t let the gomers get in your way. They come and they go, but if you’re persistent and vigilant , and don’t give up hope, you outlast them all," Josh advised, taking a swig of his beer. 

"That’s working for you, huh?" Charlie asked with a pointed look at Josh. 

"I’m getting there. I can feel it. Soon I can tell her what I need to. Timing is everything, you know," Josh replied with a shrug. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Donna stood there, flipping through the book in her hand like it held the answers to the mysteries of the universe, with Amy’s question echoing in her head. 

“Are you in love with Josh?" 

Did she love Josh? Of course she did. Everyone knew how she felt about Josh- they were very close… Wait- she said ‘Are you *in love* with Josh?’ 

Why was Amy asking her that? What the hell had she said to Amy for her to make that kind of leap? What had she given away? After all this time of being careful, of not letting it show- what had she let Amy see? 

What could she possibly say in response to that question? The truth? 

No… how could she tell her? She hadn’t even let Josh know the full depth of what she felt, so why should she tell her? 

She could never understand anyway. 

She doesn’t even get Josh- how could she understand? 

"Donna… are you?" 

Donna looked up to see Amy standing next to her, and the look in her eyes told Donna that Amy already had her answer. Donna didn’t need to say a word- or more to the point, she already had. Amy continued to stand there though, and inwardly Donna scrambled to figure a way out of answering her intrusive presumptuous question. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Suddenly there was an incredible amount of activity all at once. Charlie and Josh watched as D.C. police and Secret Service descended on the parking lot outside the club. They looked at each other in confusion and concern, wondering what the hell had happened. Then Josh saw Wes sprint across the pavement in their direction and felt an awful feeling of foreboding settle around his heart. He stood silent behind Charlie as he heard Wes say that Zoey was missing. He heard Charlie try to deny the truth. 

"She’s messing with you. She’s sitting in a Baskin-Robbins with her girlfriends- I’m telling you. You’ve got to call this off!" 

Then Josh heard Wes tell him the one thing that would convince him. The one thing that made denial pointless. 

"They shot one of my agents, Charlie. Molly’s dead." 

For a second Josh couldn’t move or speak, but then Charlie took off and Josh followed him. It was almost as if his body was on auto-pilot, following instinctual commands without any thinking on his part. He grabbed Charlie and held him, even when Charlie yelled and pushed him away. He made him understand that they had to stay there. They had to answer the agent’s questions. He understood the pain, the fear and the frustration in Charlie’s heart. He knew how he would feel if their positions were reversed and it was Charlie trying to calm him down because Donna was missing. 

Donna… 

Dear God, what if something like this happened before he had the chance to… 

He suddenly remembered that awful letter- the one that said there was a bullet with her name on it…several bullets. 

In that moment, more than almost anything, he wanted to hear Donna’s voice and know she was okay. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Amy continued to stand there, a questioning and somewhat challenging expression on her face. 

Donna was just about to toss off some sort of hopefully convincing evasion when she was quite literally saved by the bell. Turning away from Amy’s penetrating gaze, she picked up the phone. Irony of ironies, it was Josh. 

"Josh?" 

"Donna…you’re still there- thank God." 

"Josh- what’s wrong? You sound…funny." 

"Donna- something’s happened. I…I can’t say anything yet- but I need you there. Can you stay there, please?" 

Donna slanted a look back at Amy, who looked a little concerned, and very curious. 

"Yes- of course. Can you… at least tell me that you’re okay- you are, aren’t you?" Donna asked, trying to sound less worried than she felt. 

"I am. I promise. Just stay there. I’ll tell you everything as soon as I can. Donna… I…I…" 

She heard so many things in his voice at that moment. There were things that he needed to tell her, as well as things he wanted to tell her. Some of them didn’t need to be said right now- she understood without the words. The actual words could wait for now. 

"You’ll tell me when you can. I’ll be here waiting for you." Donna said, softly, trying to communicate between the lines, once again. 

When Donna hung up the phone, she turned around to discover that Amy was gone. Apparently hearing Donna’s answer wasn’t that important after all. 

~~~~~ 

Donna sat at her desk after Amy left. She couldn’t work anymore, but she knew she couldn’t leave. She also couldn’t get Amy’s question out of her mind. Why now? Why did Amy have to force the issue, and put it out there? As long as no one noticed- no one said anything, they could go on as they always had. They could work things out at their own pace. Now Donna felt as if someone had pushed her into a corner, and made her confront the question. Although, if she was to be totally honest- it felt more like she was standing on a precipice of a cliff, rather than in a nice safe corner. No… actually that wasn’t quite true. She wasn’t standing on the cliff. Let’s be honest- she had already fallen- but she knew Josh would be there. He always was… 

The End… for now 


End file.
